


Take Me Out to the Ball Game

by annablack1102, genevievedarcygranger



Series: Dream Woman [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Baseball, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Language, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablack1102/pseuds/annablack1102, https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: Negan puts his foot in his mouth after a mix up where he texted the wrong woman. And what a lucky mistake it turned out to be.(Sequel to Wonder Woman)





	Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a double request! It's the sequel to my fic Wonder Woman, which you really should read before this one for it all to make sense. Co-written with my dearest Gen. We hope you enjoy <3

Negan had been having a streak of damn good luck when it came to his love life - or rather sex life. Lately, he’d had dates most weekends and nine times out of ten, it ended with him balls deep in whoever he’d snagged for the evening. 

There was that one night that didn’t end too great thanks to his old pal Rick. He’d caught the pair going at it on the roof of Negan’s car and he hadn’t let him live it down since. That night ended with him taking a very embarrassed blonde woman back to her place where she shut the door in his face. 

He’d been disappointed that he’d lost his chance to show her how good it could be with him, especially since she’d felt so good wrapped around his cock. He wondered, as he scrolled through his phone in search of her name, if she’d be interested in another go. One that ended in her apartment this time instead. 

He also wondered if he should start adding a little note in his contacts about the girls he’d been seeing. Just a quick little something like, “the one with the tits in your face” or “the one with the big blue eyes that looked sexy as fuck when she was on her knees.”

After a moment of searching, he remembered her name started with an M and clicked the one that sounded most familiar. He shot off a text, hoping that she remembered him. Then he laughed at the audacity. He was sure he made an impression on that one at least. 

Hey doll, I got a couple tickets to the Yankees game this weekend. Wanna go?

He drummed his fingers on his desk, ignoring the paperwork he had to do as usual. It was the worst part about being a teacher, though he knew he had it easy comparatively. There wasn’t much to grade in physical education. He mostly just had to put it participation and that joke of a final that was really only ten questions. 

As he waited for a response, he realized the chick might not even be a Yankees fan, or hell she might not even like baseball. He realized too late he should have gone for something similar, but the game was on his mind after Rick already declined his offer to take the extra ticket. 

He was kicking himself for not just asking her to dinner or the movies or something when his phone dinged on his desk. 

Sure, sounds great!

Negan grinned as he inwardly sighed in relief. He texted her the information and offered to pick her up, but she declined, stating she had to work beforehand. He didn't mind all that much. He figured if she turned out to be more annoying during the daylight hours, he’d at least have an escape plan. 

The more he thought about it, the more eager he became. His mind painted a pretty picture in his head, thinking about all the things he wanted to do to her. He wondered if he’d get lucky enough to get her back to his place after the game. He doubted she’d be interested in another go in his car. 

But really, he blamed her for the first time around. She was the one trying to give him road head so good he had to pull over before he crashed. It’d been so damn good though, he wouldn’t have even been mad about dying with his dick down her throat. 

The National Park stadium was a little more packed that day than he anticipated, surprised that so many people wanted to brave the heat of a late afternoon game. He was also surprised to find so many baseball fans in Northern Virginia. They didn’t have a popular sports team and most of the people he knew rooted for the Redskins. No one gave a shit about baseball. Still, he was one of the only guys in blue. 

He twiddled with his phone for a while, waiting impatiently in front of the stadium for his blonde date to arrive. He was seriously considering calling her when someone stepped up beside him.

“Hey, Batman,” he heard and glanced to his left to find a familiar face. 

“Shit! Hey there, Wonder Woman.” Negan’s face lit up, a grin spreading across his cheeks as he took in the flawless face of his old fling. 

He’d been floored when he met her, dressed as his childhood crush. She rocked that skirt better than Diana herself as she rode his cock in the so-so roomy backseat of his car. He’d met up with her a few times after that, but things had slowly come to an end. Probably because he’d been too busy chasing some other tail to worry about settling down. It was rare for him to spend more than three dates with a woman. They start getting too clingy, and he wasn’t about that. Not anymore. Not after Lucille. 

“I wasn’t expecting to run into you here.” He smirked, not at all concerned that his date could walk up at any moment and see him giving bedroom eyes to someone else. Negan almost wished he could ditch her and take the brunette back home. His mind was suddenly filled with the memories they’d made together in his car, her bedroom, his kitchen...

She tilted her head to the side and looked up at him in confusion. “Well, that’s pretty rude of you to say...considering you invited me.” 

“No I didn’t, I invited Mirandaaa….” His voice trailed off, her name stretching out as he came to an upsetting realization. 

Miranda sounded a little too much like Mindy… and they just so happened to be right next to each other on his phone. 

“Shit… I meant to text someone else,” he blurted, realizing too late that he was a jackass for admitting that out loud...to her face. Judging by the look on her face, she was thinking the same thing. 

“Well, that sucks…” she sighed, and he rubbed a hand down his face, scrubbing over his beard. “She’s gonna be really disappointed that she missed out.” 

He watched in astonishment as she snatched the spare ticket out of his hand, turning on her heel to head inside. 

“Wait, what?” He followed after her dumbly, his eyes falling to her ass as it swayed in front of him. The short, jean shorts - Daisy Dukes - hugged her ass perfectly. 

“Hey, I drove my ass out here since you invited me to go, so I’m going. And you’re buying the beer,” she called over her shoulder, walking to the security line. He stared after her for a moment, a bit stunned, before following after her. 

It’s not like he could tell her to leave. Nor did he really want to sit at the game all by himself. So, he just rolled with it. He sat with her about five minutes before she sent him in search of food and beer. He gritted his teeth and went along with it since he had been the jackass, after all. But he had no intention of being her errand boy throughout the game. Not when shit got started. 

He sipped his beer, his knee bouncing in frustration as he fought with what to say to her. He didn’t know how to turn it around after putting his foot in his mouth. He was definitely adding nicknames or something into his phone after this. 

“So, why Yankees?” Miranda piped up, startling him from his thoughts. He hadn’t expected her to be the one to break the ice. 

“What?” He asked dumbly, his brain trying to catch up. 

Miranda rolled her eyes and asked again, “Why do you root for the Yankees? You’re from here right?” 

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat and sat up a bit from his slouched position. “My Mama was from Jersey, her parents from New York.” He shrugged. “Used to get together as a family and watch the game together. My gramps was real into it.” As he explained, he turned his head to find her actually interested in his story. “I spent a lot of summers back there with them because my Mama had to work two jobs and couldn’t handle my wild ass when I wasn’t in school.” 

“And your Dad?” She asked, not missing a beat. He kind of liked that she didn’t seem afraid to ask. 

“Wasn’t around. Used to beat my dear sweet Mama ‘til one day she decided she didn’t wanna be so sweet anymore and gave it right back. I was two at the time. She moved us here and raised me on her own from then on.” He shrugged again. 

“Brave woman. You couldn’t have been an easy child,” Miranda said with a smirk playing on the corners of her lips. 

Negan grinned, completely unabashed and in total agreement. “Damn right.” He winked at her. Just as he was about to ask her where she was from, feeling like an asshole all over again for not knowing, she stood up as the batter got a hit and started screaming along with the others. 

“GO GO GO GO!!!”

Amazed, he watched at how animated she got as the runner made it to second, pushing another into home. He didn’t even care that she was rooting for the other team, the fact that she was so into it was kind of impressive. 

Miranda sat back down and had the gall to look sheepish. “Sorry, I kinda hate the Yankees.” She chuckled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. The motion caused Negan’s attention to stray to her long ponytail, one he kind of hoped he’d be pulling later. 

“Why’s that? What’d they ever do to you?” Negan asked teasingly, looking back at her as she sipped her beer. 

“My dad was from Texas, so he was all about the Rangers.,” she answered with a shrug of her own. 

He chuckled, leaning back in his chair. “And your mom?”

“Couldn’t care either way, honestly. She wasn’t big on sports.” 

It went on like that for a while between them. It even got to the point where he started rooting for the Nationals to get another hit because then he’d get to see her cheer and jump up and down. It was cute as fuck, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. Her rack was pretty nice, too.

Then he’d go back to wishing his team would do better, again. But not because he cared all that much about the game or the score anymore. More because when his team did well, she started shouting obscenities and cursing the ref from a safe distance. And that was just good baseball. 

Just as Negan was starting to feel grateful about his little mix up, sure his original date wouldn’t have been nearly as into it as Miranda was, she spoke up and soured the mood again. 

“So, who were you hoping would show up?” Miranda asked, looking up at him curiously.  
He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Some chick I hooked up with a few weeks ago.”

“You do that a lot huh? Hook up with chicks and then forget about them?” She asked, and as he turned to look at her, he realized she might have actually been more hurt about the way things ended up between them. “Bet you’re wishing you stuck with Wonder Woman when you plugged my number in your phone.” 

Negan smirked, since he’d been considering the very same thing before. “Nah, I can’t say I’m disappointed by the turn of events.” He got to enjoy the little glimmer in her eyes, almost as if she were glad to hear that. 

He turned back to the game just as they took a break between innings and he sat back to watch the big screen. He half expected her to demand he get her another beer and was trying to decide if it was worth it to ruin his chances even more with her by telling her no. Momentarily spaced out, the big screen caught his attention again when it lit up with hearts and the words “Kiss Cam” blinked several times before showing various couples throughout the stands. 

Negan snorted in amusement, lounging back in his chair as he watched the couples, usually embarrassed, endure the public display of affection. His face broke out into a grin when suddenly he was looking at himself and his unexpected date on the big screen. Miranda’s eyes were on her phone so she didn’t notice until Negan nudged her, watching her eyes widen in horror. 

“We gotta do it, darlin’. It’s fuckin’ tradition.” He teased with a grin and she rolled her eyes. 

Miranda, apparently, was full of surprises. Instead of following the rules of the kiss cam, which seemed insistent on embarrassing them, she lifted both middle fingers to the camera, causing them to switch to some other poor couple before she had a chance to offend anyone. 

He couldn’t even be mad at losing the chance to kiss her again, it was pretty fucking funny. And everyone around them seemed to think so, too. 

“If I’m gonna kiss you,” she said as the laughter died down. “It’ll be because I want to. Not because I have the eyes of everyone in the stadium on me.” 

“Fair enough.” Negan chuckled, sitting forward as she returned to her phone. He leaned in close to speak in her ear. “Don’t you worry, darlin’. I never turn down a challenge.” He smirked as she shuddered under his hot breath fanning down her neck. 

True to his word, Negan put on all the charm. He got up to get her snacks and beer when she ran low, he bought her a Yankees hat to make her laugh, and he even went as far as to endure selfies with her. He wasn’t the type to take a lot of pictures but Miranda, being a couple decades younger, was apparently pretty into social media and documented little bits throughout the game. 

“Just one more.” Miranda said and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He leaned over her shoulder, though, and just as she went to click it, he kissed her cheek. The smile that lit up her face for the picture was worth the risk of getting smacked. But after that, she allowed his arm around her shoulders for the remainder of the game so he figured he made the right call.

As the game came to a close, the Nationals having kicked Yankee ass, he learned Miranda had no qualms against gloating.

“Really, I’m just disappointed I didn’t bet you anything that they’d win. You would’ve bet high, I’m sure of it.” Negan snorted, she was probably right. “Are you disappointed?”

“That you didn’t take my fuckin’ money? No.” He huffed a laugh, his arm hanging loosely on her shoulders as they headed out of the stadium. She was about a foot shorter than him and at the perfect height for his arm to rest comfortably. In fact, she fit pretty snuggly into his side, he’d noticed. 

“No, that you texted me instead of that other chick.” 

Negan looked down at her in surprise, wondering why she’d bring it up again when they were having such a nice time. But as he stared down at her, he could clearly see the insecurities in her eyes. He hadn’t expected that from her, bold as she was. But it was there. It made him feel like shit for being the one to put it there.

“Darlin’, if I’m bein’ completely fuckin’ honest here…” He watched as the worry in her eyes only deepened, her expression turning sad as she expected the worst. He pulled her to the side to get out of the crowd a moment once they reached outside. “I’ve been thankin’ my god damn lucky stars since you waltzed right on up to me.” He said, tucking her hair behind her ear, “The only thing I regret is not intentionally inviting you in the first place.” 

Miranda smiled at that, stepping a little closer. “Thank you.” She chewed her lip, slipping her hand into his. “For the record, I’m glad you fucked up.” She assured him before standing on her toes and placing her lips against his. 

Negan hummed in approval, his hands finding her hips in an attempt to pull her closer. But she wasn’t having it, she pulled away and squeezed his hands. 

“Text me later.” She said, a teasing tone to her voice as she stepped away from him, heading towards her car. 

Biting his lip, Negan was surprised that he wasn’t ready to see her go yet. Completely out of instinct, he dug in his pocket for his phone and pulled up her number. Miranda was still less than twenty feet away when he hit the call button and held it up to his ear. 

He could tell the moment she heard her phone when he watched her pause in place and rummage through her purse. With a smirk, he watched her check the caller I.D. and then turn around to look at him with a soft smile of her own. She answered in a sing-songy voice, “Yes? Did I forget something?” 

“Yeah, darlin’, I say you did.” Suddenly a little nervous, he wet his lips with his tongue. “You forgot to kiss me goodbye.” 

Miranda ducked her head to hide her smile, but Negan still caught a glimpse of it. To his delight, she started walking back towards him, her pace deliberately slow, trying to be nonchalant. But Negan couldn’t be imagine the slight sashay in her hips as she tilted her chin back up at him. “I thought I told you that I wasn’t going to kiss you unless I wanted to.” 

Shoving his freehand in his pocket, Negan rocked backwards on his heels. With a small chuckle, he teased, “You also said you wouldn’t kiss me in front of an audience.” 

She stopped in front of him, less than a foot away, and even though the phones weren’t necessary, they still found themselves holding on to them as they stared each other up and down and in the eye. “You have any suggestions, Negan?”

“Well, the sun is going down,” and he briefly looked around at where the sun was starting to dip below the cityscape horizon, painting the sky a thousand colors between golden peach and dusky rose. “And this place is clearing out.” The crowd around them thinned, diverging around them like a river around two immovable stones. “How about we rechristen my backseat again, baby?” 

Pressing her lips together, Miranda blushed and discretely tried to squeeze her thighs together, but Negan caught the movement. Giving up the game, she hung up and shoved her phone back into her purse as she took two long strides and pressed herself against his chest. She stole a kiss and his breath before pulling away to breathe into his ear, “You still keep condoms in your glove box?” 

With a wicked grin, Negan laced his fingers in between hers. “Sure as shit do. Come on, darlin’.” He tugged her away where he had parked his car, and she giggled behind him. At least this time he knew for sure she’d be willing to get down and dirty in his car, unlike blonde whats-her-face. Catching himself thinking about someone else, he frowned and pushed those thoughts aside. He actually had fun just hanging about with Miranda today; maybe he would break his three date rule and take her out again. 

Once they reached his car, they lagged outside, waiting for the cars around them to take off, especially since one of them was a mini-van complete with a family of six. Of course, that didn’t stop Negan from casually leaning against the hood of his car and dragging Miranda against him, his hands neatly tucked into the back pockets of her jeans for a hefty handful each. He might have caught a dirty look from the dad and a flustered blush from the mom over Miranda’s shoulder as he swept her ponytail aside to place kisses under her ear, but he just winked and they quickly herded their kids into their seats and left. 

“Negan,” Miranda whined in his ear, squirming against him and completely shameless in the parking lot, “I need you.” 

“I know you do, darlin’. I need you, too.” After another quick scan and noticing they were acceptably isolated, Negan unlocked the car. “Now hop your fine ass in the backseat for me.” He smacked her ass as she climbed inside, and he momentarily ducked his head on the passenger seat side to fish a condom out of the glove box. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Miranda said, voice slightly muffled as she pulled off her shirt. “It’s one thing to do it when we’re tipsy and in a neighborhood at night for a Halloween party, but this is just crazy.” Still, she said it with a smile, a gleam in her eye as she unhooked her bra using only one hand. 

After gaping from the front seat, Negan quickly hopped out of the car only to slide right back into the backseat again. “Don’t worry, baby. My windows are tinted. And when this car’s a-rockin’, no one’s gonna come a-knockin’.” He pressed his dirty grin to hers, swallowing up her moans as his hands cupped her breasts, thumbs flicking her nipples into diamond-hard nubs. 

Miranda’s hands attacked Negan’s pants zipper as she pushed her chest into his hands, unable to get enough of his touch. Her clever hands undid his pants quickly and didn’t waste any time reaching for his cock, already half-hard. “Pass me the condom,” she mumbled into his mouth. 

Negan dropped her breasts to pass it to her, and then he sat back in the seat to watch. She tore the foil packet with her teeth with as much care as someone with her level of horny eagerness could have, and then with a wink, she slid the lubed condom on his dick with her hands, her mouth chasing right after it. 

Arching his back, Negan couldn’t help but shallowly tilt his hips and thrust his cock into her mouth, eyes squeezed shut and mouth dropped open in a gasp as she bobbed up and down. “Fuck, fuck, and you didn’t even wanna kiss me with a fucking audience.” His hands found her ponytail and gave it a hard tug, directing her to move faster. “You’re a fucking dirty girl, Miranda. Such a fucking bad girl for Daddy.” 

At his slip of the tongue, Miranda gave a throaty moan around his cock, and she swished her head back and forth, pressing the head of his cock against her cheeks until they bulged. With one last flick of her tongue, Miranda pulled her mouth off and adjusted her breasts around his cock instead. “Say it again, Daddy.” She looked up at him with big doe brown eyes that lied about her innocence. “Tell me how you need me, Daddy.” Still holding eye-contact, she lolled her tongue over his cock without even a grimace at the latex texture, eyelashes fluttering. 

“Fuck, babygirl, put your mouth back on Daddy and let me fuck your throat and your tits.” Negan bucked his cock against her, the way between her tits made smooth by lube and saliva. She wasn’t exactly the bustiest girl, but she held her arms up to squeeze his shaft with her softness, and Negan got a sick thrill at how all their kinks just seemed to line up with each other. He was definitely going to call her again. 

When it got to be too much, Negan wrapped her ponytail around his hand and tugged her off his cock. “You wanna climb onto my dick again, baby? Remind me of how good you look riding my cock with your tits in my face?” 

Already reaching done to undo her own pants and shimmy them down her thighs, Miranda shifted around in the backseat. “How about you do the work for me?” She leaned back, sitting sideways in the backseat and throwing her legs over Negan’s lap. “Come over here and fuck me, Daddy.” 

He decided to go for it, maneuvering himself as much as he could in the tight space. Once his narrow hips were slotted between her strong thighs. He barely noticed that she was practically naked whereas he was still fully clothes, his pants and underwear bunched around his knees as he took his cock in hand. “You gonna beg me for it,” he teased, stroking his hand around himself and staving off his orgasm by squeezing the base of his throbbing cock. 

Tossing her head, Miranda rolled her eyes and whined, “Please fuck my pussy, Daddy.” She licked her mouth, shiny with spit and swollen from kisses. “Please, please.” 

“There’s my fucking dirty girl,” Negan groaned, and rutted his cock between the swollen lips of her labia. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’re gonna be feeling me for a week.” He tapped the head of his cock against the clitoris from where it was peeking underneath its hood, and he watched her stomach tighten and thigh muscles quiver in her need. 

Before she could curse at him or beg him some more, Negan pushed inside her waiting heat with a shared moan. He gave her a moment to adjust, and then started pounding away, remembering exactly how she liked it from him, fingertips seeking out her clit. Even through the condom, she felt amazing, better than he remembered. She was a good lay. “Fuck, I miss your tight pussy, Miranda. Always so fucking wet for me.” 

Reaching underneath his shirt, Miranda scrabbled her nails up and down his sweaty back. “Mm, I’m the best pussy you’ll ever have, Daddy.” As if to prove her point, she deliberately clenched around him, and Negan thought he went cross-eyed, it felt so good.  
“Do it again, baby,” Negan pleaded, pressing whiskery kisses against her neck. “Come around my cock for me, Miranda.” 

Breathlessly panting, Miranda threw her head back with what Negan was sure was a painful thunk and cried out his name as her pussy spasmed around him. Her walls clamped down on him, and he came with a harsh grunt, thrusting his cock a few more times into her as she milked him dry, wringing him for all he’s worth and sapping all the energy straight from his bones. 

In the aftershocks of pleasure thrumming through their veins like alcohol, Miranda scratched her fingernails over his scalp, her strokes getting gentler with every pass. As he caught his breath, Negan pressed his forehead against hers, ignoring the sweat and perversely enjoying the musk of their mingled sex. Miranda was the one to break the silence first. “I like your beard. You didn’t have that when we first met, but I like it.” 

Negan thought back to how he had shaved for his Batman costume and then their next two hook-ups were spaced out in about two weeks. It had been a while since they have seen each other, about three months. Well, he wasn’t making that mistake again. “If you come home with me, darlin’, I’ll show you just how good my beard feels when I put my face between your legs and eat your fucking heart out.” Grinning wickedly, he caught her mouth in a kiss. A burst of strawberry vanilla flavor surprised him, and he abruptly broke away. “What’s that?” 

“Hm? Oh, your condom. It was flavored.” A hazy smile passed over her blissed out face. “Yeah, I like those, too. You should get more of them.” 

“Shit, the way you suck my fucking cock, you can have whatever goddamn flavor of cock you want. But I hope,” Negan paused to rub the tip of his nose against her button one, “you like to swallow, too.” 

“Mm, I’m on the pill and I’m clean. So, if you ever feel like skipping the condom, we can do that.” 

“Goddamn, girl. You’re a dream. Where have you been all my life?” 

A strange look passed over her face. “Waiting for you to call me.” Then, as if realizing what she said was a post-coitus mood killer, she sat up with a small wince, rubbing at the back of her head. “Grab my bra for me. I’m not gonna ride in your car topless.” 

Gingerly, Negan pulled himself free, careful of the mess. With the sort of ease that only comes from practice, he pulled the condom off and tied the end off with a knot before carelessly tossing it out the window. As soon as the window was rolled down, the humid air started to dissipate and his fogged up windows started to clear up. The sun was thoroughly gone now, and it was a miracle that they weren’t caught. Pensively, he watched her gather up her bra and shirt and pull all her clothes back into place before he blurted out, “You want to come back to my place? I’ll make you dinner.” 

Visibly surprised, Miranda paused and searched his face. She must have liked what she saw because then she continued hooking up her bra again. “Only if you make me your spaghetti again.” 

Always one to take pride in his cooking, Negan pulled Miranda in for another kiss, this time savoring the new sweet flavor of her mouth. When he pulled away, he could see that her head was spinning and his ego rocketed up even higher. “Don’t worry about your car, I’ll take you back to pick it up tomorrow,” he told her, tucking his cock away again. 

“Okay,” Miranda agreed, “but if I get a ticket, you’re paying for it.” 

Thinking of his connection to Rick and how he definitely owes him one, Negan didn’t even hesitate. “Deal.” And while he was on that train of thought, he was going to have to thank Rick for that Halloween party and for not going to the game with him. 

As they both got settled in the front seat, Negan drove them home. He didn’t even mind when Miranda laced her fingers with his, tugging his free hand into her lap. Normally, that move would’ve sent him running. But instead he enjoyed it, listening to her tell him about her week, listening to her talk about her family as he cooked for her. He realized, though he’d been so terrified of getting into something serious before, it wouldn’t be so bad having her around.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life.


End file.
